


Naked Fun

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: She let out a whimper in her sleep and his heart stopped; he had never heard her whimper before.Post Road Kill/6x10





	Naked Fun

He lay in the bed, his one of his hands tangled in her rich forest of hair and the other strewn around her lithe form.

Her head was on his shoulder and her arm was flung over his torso, her hand resting slightly above his heart. She was softly snoring and he smiled. The snoring had become considerably softer.

He was awake, watching her face as she slept. Her mouth was a bit open and he felt her hot breath against his skin. She let out a small whimper in her sleep and his heart nearly stopped right then and there; he had  _never_ heard her whimper, until now.

Her leg was on top of his, and her leg moved a bit. He felt her breaths come shallower and his mouth went dry. With their naked bodies intertwined, he could feel her skin starting to get hot. Her legs became a bit restless and she almost kicked him.

He disentangled himself from her and lay on his side watching her. She arched her back and moaned, loudly.

"Oh, Tony..." she sighed in her dream. He felt his blood pump through his veins and head south. He  _had_  to wake her up. He gently shook her.

"Ziva, Ziva..."

She stopped writhing and her eyes slowly opened.

The first thing she saw was his grinning face. She lunged forward and kissed him, tongue and all. She hoisted herself up on top of him and grinded her hips into his.

He groaned and let his hands wander. When he found her slick fold already wet, he started rubbing on her clit, eliciting a scream from her. His other hand was once again tangled in her hair.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his already hard member. She was about to take him in her hand to sink down onto him, when he stopped her and flipped them over.

The sheets had long ago been thrown off the bed, during their previous love-making session. He kissed a path down her jaw all the way down to the swell of her breast. He nipped and licked at a nipple, doing the same with the other one a while later. He went lower and stuck his tongue in her belly button, making her moan.

When she thought he would finally get where she wanted him the most, he ignored her and kissed the inside of her thighs, lifting a leg and kissing all the way to her calf. He nipped and kissed and left her with a hickey on a very unique place.

By now, her eyes were closed and her head was on the pillow, her hands balling each side of it in her fists. She lost all patience and pulled him to her level by his hair. She gave him a breathy kiss.

"Need you, now!" she whispered in his ear, but he had no intention of following her orders.

He resumed where he left off, albeit with the other leg, finally working his way back to her inner thigh. When she twisted his ear in a very painful way, he decided to stop playing around and went right to the heart of the matter, his tongue lapping at her clit in a violent motion, just the way she liked it.

She screamed and pushed her back into the mattress. He brought his hand into the equation by pushing his middle and index finger into her, making her groan in pleasure.

He pumped in and out in a torturing pace, until he pulled them out completely.

She lifted her head from the pillow and looked at him, because he seized all movement. She sent him a murderous look.

He stuck both of his fingers into his mouth and licked the liquid off. She bit her lip. She didn't think she could get more aroused and here he was, proving her wrong once again. He leant up to kiss her and she could taste herself on his lips and it was so...  _hot_.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance, until he slammed not two, but three fingers into her and let his thumb roll over her clit.

She completely surrendered herself to him, trusting him implicitly not to hurt her in this vulnerable state she was in.

He sensed this and slowed the kiss down, but not the movements of his hand. She smiled into the kiss, until she felt that familiar feeling in her belly. As if sensing this, he went back down and continued his thumb's antics with his mouth and tongue.

She cried out in pleasure and her hips bucked violently, but he tried keeping them still, letting her ride out her orgasm. He never stopped the movements of his hand as he crept up and kissed her.

With a hand, she pushed his hand away and grabbed his cock, no longer wanting to play around. She stroked him slowly and in a torturing matter, wanting him to feel exactly as she had. With an easy stroke she pushed him onto his back and bent over him, giving him an open-mouthed kiss. She left a lingering kiss on his chest, before working her way down. Her hand stopped moving and he looked into her eyes, seeing evil.

He was about to get tortured, of that he was sure.

She smirked, before she stroked him in a slow manner, making him groan. When she reached the base of his cock, she squeezed. She hadn't even started and he was already out of breath.

In one swift motion she took him into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down, occasionally letting her tongue roll around the tip of his cock, just for fun. One of her hands was on his thigh and the other was playing with his balls, making him a tad bit harder.

Right as he thought he was going to come she stopped. She  _stopped_! She kissed her way back up to him and gave him a kiss. He didn't feel her hand on his penis, until she slowly sunk onto him.

She moaned. He was the biggest she'd ever been with, and she could still feel how he stretched her, yet not in a painful way.

They held still for a moment, savoring in the feeling of the other. He let one hand hold onto her hip as he let the other wander. She had sat up a while earlier. He found her beautiful. Her skin was flushed and her lips were swollen from the kissing. His hand found its way into her hair, and he let the other hand join it, pulling her hair out of her face.

She was breathing heavily, and he could feel the tremors all the way to where they were so intimately joined. He leant up a bit and she leant down, and their lips met in a passionate, yet chaste, kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and he took it as a sign. He let one hand take over the task of keeping her hair out of her face, and let the other go back to her hip, where he helped her move up and down.

They moved slowly against each other, marking each thrust with a kiss.

She bent down and let her face hang in the crook of his neck. He took the opportunity to pepper kisses along her neck, biting occasionally, and only when it was too late, did he notice he had left a hickey there. Oh she would kill him later, because right at that moment, they were to busy reveling in the feel of the love-making.

Their first time had been raw, and filled with passion. After that, it was always different: it varied. This time, however, it was passionate, but with an underlying feeling of seriousness; the love they had confessed for each other hours before.

Her movements started becoming frantic, and he knew she was close. She sat back up, and he immediately missed her closeness, so he sat up and she gasped, their new angle making him hit her G-spot. With one hand behind him for leverage and the other on her hip, he helped her move up and down, and met her pace with each thrust.

After a while, she let her head fall back and cried out her pleasure. He felt her muscles spasm around him as she came, and it brought him to his own release. He groaned and buried his face in her neck, until his hand couldn't keep him up anymore and he fell down with her still on top of him. He could feel her hot breath in his chest. Her arms were above his head, intertwined with his.

"Hey," he said and she turned her head to look at him. Seeing his smiling face, she couldn't help but smile. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I love you," he said and her smile grew.

"I love you too." He smiled and let his hand wander the contours of her body, stopping at the small of her back.

"Is this the part where you punch me?" he asked, and almost smirked at her confused face.  _Almost_.

"Remember, that boy that said he liked you?" She smiled as she remembered.

"Oh, no, Tony. I  _like_  your balls." She laughed as he paled. "I am joking, I like  _you_  too."

"Okay, cause you really got me, ninja." He grinned. She climbed off of him and off the bed. He followed her with his eyes as she moved around the bedroom, picking up his discarded shirt and boxers, the former she pulled over her head and the latter she threw at him.

"Why?" he asked as she was trying to locate her panties.

"Just in case." Finally having found them, she pulled them up, and Tony couldn't help but lick his lips.

"We had a lot of naked fun today," he said and she shook her head at him, climbing back in bed.

"Yes indeed. I am tired, I am going to sleep," she announced.

"Night, Sleeping Beauty." He kissed her softly, as he pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and tilted her body towards his. He buried his hand deep in her hair, loving the feeling of the softness on his skin, like silk. As he watched her sleep, he lost his own battle against consciousness, and fell into a deep slumber, taking him to a whole other world.


End file.
